The Red-Haired Girl
by speedreader1999
Summary: Robin raised an eyebrow, eerily similar to the way the girl had. "That's Batgirl." Then he turned and left the room, leaving Wally to process what had just happened. Then it hit him. "THERE'S A BATGIRL!" *One-shot*


**This is just a little something that popped into my head. Hope you like!**

* * *

Wally walked into the living room, quickly passing through it and heading to his favorite spot in the mountain; the fridge.

He whistled as he walked, his green eyes flickering over everything. Microwave in the corner, a pile of coats by the trashcan, a strange girl sitting at the counter writing something, the lights blinking on and off- _wait._

He stopped, eyes widening as he caught a full glance of the girl.

Long red hair came down to the middle of her back, brilliant green eyes scanning the white paper underneath her fingertips with incredible speed. Her delicate fingers tapped against the white counter, her pale skin almost blending in. Her skin was very clear and she was dressed in a gray swirled tank top, revealing bare shoulders and pale skin, with barely any scars or scratches. She was wearing a pair of faded blue short-shorts that had frayed ends.

The speedster just stood there in shock, his mind whirling about what he should do. _Okay, strange girl in the cave. A cute girl, but still… how did she get in? Unless she found the zeta tubes… this is bad._

It was then she looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. "Hi," she said in a clear tone. "Can I help you with something?"

Her voice was so sweet and melodious that it stunned him for a moment. Then he wiped the goofy look off his face and stood up stranger, running a hand through his red hair. "Hi, I'm Wally. And you are?"

Her eyebrows rose, and her expression was one of sympathy. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

_Come on, all the cute ones are always taken! _"Sorry," he said, drawing out the single word. "What are you doing here… I mean, how did you get into an incredibly secure superhero's base?"

She shrugged. "My boyfriend was busy with some stuff so I decided to come here."

"So… your boyfriend… he's a member of the team?"

A slight nod confirmed his thoughts, but her head went down again as she focused on what she was writing.

_Okay, so she has a boyfriend who's on the team. That's either Kaldur, Superboy, or Robin… okay, definitely not Dick. There's no way a girl like her would go out with a guy like him… so, Kaldur or Superboy. Supes probably, but I thought M'gnn and him were dating. So… Kaldur. _He shuddered. _Kaldur? Is that even possible? I thought he liked some girl at Atlantis…_

Footsteps shocked him out of his thoughts and Robin walked into the room, not giving a single glance to the strange girl. She, however, looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, Dick. Can you help me with problem…" she glanced down for a second. "Eighteen?"

Dick glanced over at her and a mile wide smile broke out on his face. "Hey, Babs! I thought you and your dad were going to hang out together."

"We were, but apparently the Joker broke out. Again." Dick winced and moved over to slip into the seat beside the girl. Then he casually placed his arm around her.

Wally watched in shock as she leaned in him, placing her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm down to her waist and his other hand settled on the counter, pointing out a few problems on the white sheet. Their heads were so close Wally couldn't hear what they were saying, not that it mattered.

The speedster cleared his throat, causing Dick to glance up. "Oh, hey Wally."

He just stared at the girl and his best friend. He swallowed. "When did you get a girlfriend?"

Dick smacked his head with his hand. "Oh, that's what I was forgetting! Wally, meet Barbara, my girlfriend. Barbara, meet my best friend, Wally."

She sent another smile towards the stunned speedster while Dick shrugged. "Did you need something?"

"How… superhero… _what_?"

Dick looked confused. "Um… excuse me?"

Wally motioned to the hallway. "Can we talk for a second?"

Dick shrugged and pulled away from the girl, but not before placing a short kiss on her lips. Wally watched in shock as a light blush came over the before she smiled again, and Dick continued to follow Wally into the hallway.

The moment they were out of sight, Wally threw his hands to the air and started talking. "Whatthewhoisshewhydoesshekno wwhoyouarewhatisshedoinghere whatthebatsisgoingtokillyou!"

Dick smirked. "I only caught every third word."

Wally let out a deep breath. "Who is she and why does she know about your secret identity? And one more thing… BATS IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Dick folded his arms. "Bruce knows about her."

"I MEAN HE IS GOING TO HANG YOU- wait, what?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, eerily similar to the way the girl had. "That's Batgirl." Then he turned and left the room, leaving Wally to process what had just happened.

Then it hit him. "THERE'S A BATGIRL?!"


End file.
